


After The Reapers been Destroyed

by Lanalover1000



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanalover1000/pseuds/Lanalover1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femshep x Liara on Thessia having a family soon. Jane is a Lesbian. Jane always look Liara completely different than other species. She doesn't know to act these feelings to wards Liara the prothean expert and also she is the Shadow Broker. Jane has PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara got a idea for halloween. Shepard not gonna like the Idea. Liara thought a Good Plan Shepard gonna take the kids out to do Trick or Treat to every house in their neighborhood.

It's Halloween and The kids are really excited for Halloween. Liara and Shepard are still in bed then the kids trying to wake up their parents. But someone is the door the kids thinks are costumes finally got here for halloween. Liara finally woke up and finally got dress. Then she went downstairs to answer the door.

its the package the kids costumes finally came. Liara has the package of the kids costumes but it's in Shepard name on the packeage. The kids are bugging Liara for their costumes."Mom" "plz gave us the package we can have are costumes?" "Arlik and Jessa asked their mother." "No!" "My kids you have to for your father wakes up from sleeping." "Liara Replies."

"Fine!" "Mom" We'll wait until dad wakes up." "Arlik and Jessa Replies." "Good!" "Thank you!" "Liara Replies." Liara tried to wake her bondmate up but didn't work at all. The kids run to the their parents bedroom and they jumping on the bed try to wake up their father. Finally it work Shepard is up.

Shepard hair is very messing and she went to the bathroom to take a shower then 45 mins later she is out the shower. 

Shepard got dress then she went downstairs to be with her family. Liara has the package of the kids costumes in it. "Can our kids open the package of theirs costumes?" "Liara Asked." "Yeah the kids open the package of theirs costumes." "Open it the packeage Arlik and Jessa!" "It's your costumes and have fun with them." "Shepard Replies." 

The kids got their costumes on then the kids are playing in their costumes on around the house. Shepard not gonna like this because she has to takes the kids out in their neighborhood to do Trick or Treat every house. Shepard is not gonna argue with her wife at all. Shepard and the kids are gonna be out trick or treat for 2-3 hrs. 

Liara gonna stay home to pass out the candy every kid went to up their front door to trick or treat. Liara missing her wife and their kids home with her. But she knows the kids and her wife having fun out there. Shepard and the kids came home their bags full with candy. Arlik and Jessa went off in their rooms to eat the candy.

"How it went with kids Trick or Treat?" "Liara asked." "It was fun hanging out with the kids on Halloween." "Plus I'm very tired right now and I think I'm going to bed." "Shepard Replies." Shepard and her wife in bed. The kids had too much candy and they stay up all night. The kids finally fell asleep in their beds. 

 


	2. It's Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlik and Jessa T'Soni are getting for their first Halloween with their Parents. Liara is ambivalent.

Shepard and Liara still in bed and their two kids are very excited for Halloween. Because Asari don't Celebrated it like Humans do. Liara is looking up on the Externet about Halloween in human history. She is very carious about Halloween.

Shepard is still in bed but Liara is up on the Externet about halloween. Their two kids are too excited for halloween for their first time in Asari history. 

Finally Shepard is awake and up. Shepard is taking shower and Liara preparing breakfast for the whole family. The kids rough housing around in the house. Liara told them to knock off you two. The kids are not calming down from rough housing in the house. Liara is finally fed up with the kids.

She went upstairs in their bedroom then she walk into bathroom complain to her bondmate about their kids rough housing and not calming down at all. 

Shepard is finally out of the shower and drying off her wet body and She is getting dress for the day. Shepard went downstairs have a talk to Arlik and Jessa about rough housing in the house. 

Hey girls, "plz stop rough house in the house for your mom?" Shepard Asked. Okay, "Daddy We'll stop rough house in the house for mom right Jessa." Arlik Replies. We'll stop for mom sake Daddy. Jessa Replies. "Thank you!" Shepard Replies. You guys are ready for first halloween ever in Asari history. Both kids are very excited for Halloween. 

Arlik will be the evil queen for halloween. Jessa will be Dark Swan for halloween. Shepard really brought the costumes on the Externet it will be here in 3-4 days before halloween. Liara is smiling and happy mood.  Arlik and Jessa in bed because night time. Shepard and Liara went to bed too until next morning. 


	3. The Christmas Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane shows Liara and kids the celebration of Christmas season. Christmas lights, getting a Christmas tree then decorate the tree. Showing who is Santa to the kids and to Liara, showing of giving presents and receiving them. Most of all Christmas dinner.

A couple days before Christmas, Jane was going to show them the meaning of Christmas. Jane had it in her mind that today was the day of showing them the true meaning of Christmas. She turned her head to Liara giving her a hot wet kiss.

Liara woke up saying to her bondmate is what a way to wake up my love. All of sudden the room start to shake both Liara and Jane look up see the Arlik and Jessa running into the room.

The kids jump on the bed saying "mommy and daddy what are doing today?" Liara and Jane both laugh and smile. Jane told the kids" I will show all of three of you Christmas is and how to celebrate". Jane told the kids to get dress and don't forget to brush you teeth, the kids yell back "oka".

Jane and Liara took a shower together then they got dress made their way to the kicthen. The kids are running the down stairs their way to the kicthen talking all the way.

Jane spoke up to everyone explaining meaning of christmas, "their are two different meanings of Christmas, right now I'll be telling you guys one out two different meanings of christmas. Christmas is apart of giving, being with loves ones and friends, Santa Claus".

The kids spoke up asking "Who is Santa Claus"? Jane explaining to both of the kids and Liara about who is Santa Claus. Santa Claus is man who is happy, has a white beard wear glasses sometime, white hair.

Wearing a red coat with white collar and white cuffs, white cuffed red pants with black leather belt and boots who carries a full bag of gifts for the all children who are nice not naughty. Both kids cheered HOORAY! Jane also told them Santa 10 reindeer pulling a sleigh but they were magical reindeer. One of kids asked Dad did they have names?

Jane answer in funny voice Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid is girl, donner, blizen, udolph- he had a bright shinny red nose that lite up the sky at night for Santa Claus able to see he is going deliver presents on christmas eve night.

Santa Claus all about peace, joy, giving, happiness, caring for people. One of kids asked, "Can we go see him?" Both parents said, "Sure" at the same time. Jane also said, "We are going to get a christmas tree put it in our house, decorate the tree. we have to buy or make gifts for each other of what we really want. wrapped the gifts pretty paper, ribon,bows, an whatever you want to decorate the gifts". Everyone get your coats on let's go have some fun celebrate Christmas. 


	4. Christmas discovery Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane shows Liara and kids the celebration of christmas season. Christmas lights, getting a christmas tree then decorate the tree. Showing who is santa to the kids and to Liara, showing of giving presents and reciving them. Most of all christmas dinner.

Jane said to everyone it's time to go. They all went out the side door leads to the skycar. Jane bend arm in front of her exposing her Omni-Tool. Jane keyed in the code to unlock the skycar to open. The side doors went outwards expanding upwards. Arlik and Jessa both tried to get into the front seat of the skycar. Liara told them to get into back conpartment of the skycar. Both kids were whining saying "it is not fair for us to always be in the back conpartment." Jane spoke up saying "when you get old enough to be more responsible. Both girls said " Oh man, that is not fair." Jane got into the front drivers seat, Liara climbed into the passenger seat. Jane say "everyone hold on, going to be bumpy ride!" Everyone hold on tight, they knew when daddy drives that, She drives like a maniac. 

They saw a dog flying by doing cartwheels and waving at everyone. Jane said "Everyone do you see green trees up a head. Arlik and Jessa asked daddy along with Liara asked Jane, so what about those green trees. these are trees we are going cut down one of these trees, and bring it home with us. LIara said "how are you going to get that tree inside of the skycar." Jane Replies "We are going to cut the tree down, the carry it to the skycar." Liara said " Jane! how are you going to fit the tree in the skycar." All Jane does is shake her head back and forth, throwing her arm up into the air as she walks away. The two kids tugging at Liara pants, Liara asked the kids what do you want? The kids say " where is daddy going." Liara said "kids lets go follow her, maybe she is going to pick out a tree." 

Arlik and Jessa up and down with their arms above them saying "finally we're getting a tree." So the kids ran ahead of Liara trying to catch up with dad, LIara trying to catch to the kids who had ran aways ahead of them. Liara finally caught up with the kids. The kids and Liara come upon white stuffs on the ground. They had that puzzled look upon on their faces. The kids ask Liara "this looks like the white stuff dad has coming her hair." All three of them started to laugh. All three come upon Jane who has stop and looking into the sky. Jessa asked daddy "Why we're looking up into the sky?" Jane said " just looking to see if the sky clear on christmas eve so Santa Claus fly through the sky at night deliving christmas presents." 

Jane asked everyone if they are ready to pick out a christmas tree, cut down, haul the tree home. The four of them went out to look for the perfect tree. The kids started complaining about taking so long to find a tree. Liara asked Jane we better hurry up and find a tree or else the kids get bored and mabye get tired and fall asleep. Jane asked the kids you two better hurry up find a tree cause it is going to dark soon. Jane and Liara heard in the distance the kids were yelling for them, to come quickly. The two of them ran as fast as they could, Saw the kids staring off the in distance. They both asked Arlik and Jessa "Why did you call our names?" "Also what are the two of you staring at?" Jessa told them "we found the perfect tree." They both asked the kids (at the same time), show us that perfect tree you found. The both of the kids went running ahead of them. Jane and Liara trying to catch to them. The kids were running up the hill climbing higher and higher, while the two adults started to climb the hill higher and higher until they finally catch up with the kids. LIara asked the kids "Why did you run in front of us, that scare the heck out of us." You two could have gotta lost, or got hurt." Both of us were worried about you two. So the kids grab their hands so they could lead them to the tree they found. Arlik asked mom and dad "isn't the tree beautfiul?" Both Jane and Liara said "Yes it is." Jane got a axe out of thr backpack she was carrying. Jane started to chop at the bast of the christmas tree. Making that chopping noise. Jane swung one last time. The tree fell forward. The kids screaming "Hooray Dad the tree is finally cut." The four of them said "Beautfiul," As they were looking at the tree laying in the snow.


	5. Christmas discovery part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the tree home. But a expected event kind of slowed them down for there day of getting the tree up and decorated. Jane wanted to show them to believe, the meaning of sharing, just Christmas in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay but with having wi fi and then no wi fi for some reason. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

They all watched the tree fall to the snow. Both kids asked dad "Now what do we do?" Dad spoke up "well we all will help pick up the tree, bring it to the sky car." Liara said to Arlik and Jessa "why don't you guys take a hold of the tree top while your dad and I talk a hold of the bottom of the tree." Both kids you saw it in there eyes the excitement but curious about what Christmas is all about. Arlik had all the question in her mind to ask dad but was to excired at the moment to ask. Both kids bend down to pick up the top of the tree so carefully thzt they did not break any branches cause of how fragile the tree limps were. The kids both at the same time yelled"We are ready, so what is taking you guys so long to get hold of the bottom of the tree so we can make our way to the sky car." Jessa said loud "Tell me something how are we going to fit this tree in the sky car, I mean we can not get tie it on the outside of the tree cuse it will fall part, then we will have no more tree."

  
As they were carrying the tree. Liara asked Jane "do you hear that noise?", Jane said"Hmmm no whar noise." Just as Jane finished answering liara she looked up, saw a huge flying furry thing coming towards them. (The huge flying furry thing looked like a furry Ewok from Star Wars} Back to the story: All the kids said was "Oh so cute can we keep it?" Both Jane and Liara said "NO." They all picked up there speed more like fast pace walking so they could get to the sky car in time before the flying huge furry thing came upon them. Jane got out her Omni-Tool to open the sky car. The sky car was opening, the kids stared at both Jane and Liara thinking to themselves of how they were going to manage to fit a tall tree inside plus the four of them. The huge flying furry thing was getting closer,closer. Both kids jumped into there seats, buckled up while both parents were trying to maneuver the tree into the back of the sky car. They managed to get the tree in the back without damaging it. Jane and Liara jumped into the front as the doors were closing they could see the flying furry creature coming there way. All the kids kept asking there parents "Can we keep it Please!" The sky car was slowly rising but Jane and Liara both were thinking hurry up sky car gets us out of here fast.

  
The sky car was finally going forward at a fast pace. Every one looked back, the huge furry creature was right behind them. Jane said"We have to do something cause once we are close by the city, someone wil see it, might kill it." Both kids pleaded with there dad pleae can we keep him we will make sure the cute furry baby will be good. Jane and Liara both look at each other wondering what to do. Liara finally spoke up "Jane STOP!" jane quickly told Liara that she could not just out of no where stop the sky car there was no where to stop all there was, was sky and land down below. Liara and the kids were both saying please but not at the same time, you need to land the sky car so the thing can come in Jane was not happy that they had to land the sky car for some furry creature. Pretty soon it was going to be dark, they have not even got stuff to decorate the tree or there place. Everyone was now yelling saying land the car so we can get that thing before something happens. Jane finally gave in, slowly the sky car was desending downwards to the land below. The kids, Liara both cheered. Jane got thr car stopped, the doors flew open, the furry thing flew to them. The furry creature landed on Jessa lap.


	6. Christmas discovery part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Liara trying to figure out how to keep the huge flying furry creature. Since they have this creature a change of events of going out to gets things to decorate the tree. They will have to go on omni - tool to order the tree stuff.

All Jessa could do was make happy cheers, give hugs,pet the flying furry creature. Arlik and Jessa was in cloud nine cause now they have a pet. All Jane & Liara could do was stare at each both thinking of now what are we going to do with a huge flying furry creature. The crature was actually pretty cute, loveable. No one really spoke in the sky car all you could hear was the furry thing making kind of purring noises, snorting cute noises. Both kids were paying attention to the furry thing. Jane had that worry look on her face. Liara was quiet the whole time thinking of the many events that happened on this day so far.

Liara said "Kids were are almost home so be sure to hold on to the cute furry thing." Jane just kept looking in the mirror device at the kids and the thing that the kids were paying attention too. Jane was worried maybe the kids might lose interest in getting the tree up, then decorating it. Pay more attention to the furry beast that found them mainly the kids. Jane pulled the sky car up to the house, slowly maneuvering it into the space where it is parked. The sky car stopped. Both kids pushed the button for the doors to open. Jesa grabbed her new pet, both kids ran to the door. Patiently waiting for there parents to hurry and open the door to the house. Both Jane and Liara yelled at them to come back and help with the tree. So Jessa new pet was now on her shoudlers holding on tight. Both kids came back to help taking the tree out of the back of the sky car. The furry creature wanted to help also. It got off of Jessa shoudlers, walked over to the sky car, started to help take the tree out of the car, the others helped also. Everyone had a hold of the tree, they are moving at a slow pact. They made it to the front door without any issues. Liara opened the door, everyone continued to walk throught the door very carefully so the needles on the tree would not fall off or to disturb the perfect branches.

They got the tree inside of the house . They put the tree down on the floor. Jane was already searching for the tree holder to set the tree into. The kids, Liara and furry thing was ready to celebrate Christmas. But one thing they have not thought of, with the furry thing they have to order everything to decorate the house for Chrstmas online. Jane came back with the christmas tree holder that was the only Christmas decoration that they had. So everyone was going to help. Jane and liara put the tree trunk in the tree holder then both Jane and Liara screwed the screw thingy's so the screw part went into the tree base. The kids and furry thing was still holding the tree so there parents could put the tree holder on. Jane then put water in the tree holder so the tree would not die but have water to survive on. Jane yelled"It is done you guys can let go now." So the kids and furry thing ;et go. The tree was standing on it's own now but it was alittle bit tilted. So Liara held the tree while Jane fixed the tree holder so the tree wwas standing straight. Arlik and Jessa, furry thing started to bolt for there rooms when Jane said loudly"Hold it, you guys are not going any where." The kids gave that disappoving look on there faces. Jane said"We are all going to sit down in front of a large screen, order decoration for the tree and house for Christmas, then after it is all ordered then you guys can go to your rooms."

  
At the table they all gathered around the screen in which Jane had up of every kind of Christmas decoration there was. Jane said"Frist we need decorations for the tree like something for the top of the tree, tree ornaments to put on the tree and branches." "Hmmmm!" everyone said. So Jane just went through every thing there was until someone spoke up. Jessa said "This one," Arlik This one, that one." Then Liara said "this one, no wait a minute that one or just get everyone of them they are all beautiful." The furry was potining on the screen also it wanted to be part of it {I think it thought was some kind of game everyone was playing.) So Jane was quickly ordering this one and that one and was getting so confused of which one everyone was pointing too that her head was starting to hurt. Jane said loudly "EVERYONE, ONE AT A TIME PLEASE I CAN NOT DO ALL OF THEM AT ONCE, SO PLEASE ONE AT A TIME!" So Jessa startd first with the ones she liked so Jane ordered those. Then Arlik pointed to the ones she liked, Jane ordered them. Then the love of her life Liara told her which ones she wanted. Jane ordered them. Of course she let furry point to some just so furry was involved in picking ornaments like everyone else was. Then Jane said now we have to order decorations for the house. The kids/furry, Liara gave that look like SERIOUSLY RIGHT NOW type of look. So Jane said" the tree decorations will come it say in 3 hours so why doesn't everyone do there own thing until it arrives." "Then we can decorate the tree, after we are done doing that then we will order the decorations for the house." Everyone cleered in agreement.


End file.
